La Luz De La Esperanza
by Hikari-Namikaze-Uzumaki-Uchiha
Summary: Harry Potter; el-niño-que-vivió. Está a punto de cumplir los quince años y con ello recibir su herencia mágica. Y con ellos descubir verdades y desmantelar mentiras. ¿Que ocurrió aquel día de Halloween hace trece años? ¿Sus amigos son lo que el cree? ¿La luz es tan buena como dicen ser o es algo más? BAD DUMBLEDORE/MOLLY/RON/GINNY/HERMIONE Twins Weasley Incest* Mpreg* Siriu
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 El principio de todo

Todo era normal y tranquilo en Prive Drive, era verano así que las temperaturas eran bastantes elevadas.

Pero entre tanta tranquilidad una persona no podía ser más diferente que los demás.

Esa persona era Harry Potter un mago más conocido como el niño que vivió, aquel que con un año de vida sobrevivió a la maldición asesina 'Avada Kedabra'

Esta noche Harry iba a recibir su herencia mágica,

Pero no todos los magos recibian herencias no, solo aquellos que en la antiguedad se hubieran unido a alguna criatura mágica para limpiar su sangre de cualquier 'impureza' y que la magia permaneciera en su familia pormás generaciones. como por ejemplo las familia Potter y Black de las que el descendía.

Pero el no sabía que sería ya que el Director del colegio de magia y echicería Albus Dumbledore no le había dejado ver su árbol genealógico; ni contactar con su prófugo padrino Sirius Black y su tio postizo Remus Lupin.

Ellos dos eran los mejores amigos de su padre James Potter y junto a él y Peter, aquel que tricionó a sus padres vendiendolos a Voldemort el mago oscuro más peligroso en los últimos 500 años, formaban los Merodeadores unos bromistas sin igual.

Harry miró el reloj nervioso, quedaban treinta segundos para las doce.

¿Le dolería?

¿Sobreviviría? Habia leido que varias personas no sobrevivían a su herencia y morían.

Quince segundos.

Sentado en su cama miró nervioso el reloj mientras notaba como sus manos se empapaban de sudor.

Cinco

Cuatro

Tres

Dos

Uno

.

.

PUM

Un dolor agudo hizo que se hiciera un obillo.

Su espalda ardía, no podía respirar, su vista se nublaba por momentas cada vez mas y más.

Sus pulmones intetaban desesperadamente coger aire mientras lágrimas salían por sus ojos. Abría la boca intentando soltar cualquier tipo de sonido pero nada salía.

Intentaba luchar por su conciencia pero inevitablemente la inconsciencia ganó y se dejoó llevar por un lugar sin dolor.

Blanco

El lugar donde estaba ahora era puramente blanco no había nada a su alrededor

_Hola mi pequeño_ dijo una voz a sus espaldas cuando se dió la vuelta y vio quien lo llamaba soltó un jadeo.

_ ¿Mama? ¿Papa? _ murmuró sorprendido.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Explicaciones, Mi Herencia desvelada

 **P.O.V HARRY**

.

.

_ ¿Mamá? ¿Papá?_ pregunté con un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas acumuladas en mis ojos.

_Hola mi pequeño_ rio mi madre llorando, su pelo rojo como el mismísimo fuego y sus ojos verdes esmeralda.

Era hermosa y sin darme cuenta ya me había lanzado a abrazarla mientras lloraba, si esto era un sueño no quería despertar nunca.

_Te has convertido en un gran chico Harry_ dijo mi padre acariciando mi cabeza.

Prácticamente era su copia viviente salvo por lo ojos que eran castaños claros mientras que los mios eran idénticos a los de mamá.

_ ¿Cómo es que...? _intenté preguntar pero las palabras no salían de mi boca.

_ ¿Cómo es que estamos aquí? _preguntó mi madre sin soltarme, me sentía tan proteido y tán cálido.

Así que esto se siente cuando te abrazan tus padres ¿eh?

_Veras Harry tu madre no era una nacida de muggles_ informó mi padre serio.

_ ¿No? _pregunté dudoso ya que siempre me dijeron eso todos los que conocieron a mi madre, además solo hay que mirar a la tia Petunia para ver que la familia de mamá es muggle.

_No mi niño, la familia Evans era una familia squib ¿sabes lo que es un squib verdad? _ me preguntó haciendo que yo asintiera_ Pues veras la familia Evans desciende de una familia mágica antigua de hay que tengamos mi hermana y yo los ojos verdes. Yo nací con magia pero no desperté ningún Don. Mientras que tú naciste prácticamente con el Don de mi familia aunque no lo descubriste hasta tus casi once años en cierto zoo.

Yo al escuchar lo que dijo me quedé en schock.

_Mamá lo que quieres decir es que soy descendiente de ¿Salazar Slytherin? _pregunté atónito

_Y no solo de él_ dijo papá divertido por mi cara_ también lo eres de Godric Gryffindor.

Me senté en un sillón que apareció allí mientras procesaba la información.

Soy descendiente de dos de los fundadores de Howgarts.

Entonces recordé al sombrero seleccionador y su afán de ponerme en Slytherin.

El lo sabía ¿no?

_Pero eso no responde porqué estais aquí. No es que no me alegre de conoceros ni nada es solo_ iba a seguir hablando pero mamá me interrumpió.

_Curiosidad_ rio mamá a lo que yo me sonroje.

_Verás Harry_ empezó papá_ Los Potter descendemos de los elfos del bosque mientras que los Black descienden de los Veela. Mi madre era una Black ¿sabias que pasa cuando juntas dos herencias? se crea una nueva_ cogió un poco de aire mientras yo procesaba la información_ mientras que los Evans descienden no de una sino de dos criaturas: los Naga y los Drakon.

_Como verás mi niño al ser nuestro hijo y descendiente de 4 criaturas mágicas (algo que casi nunca, por no decir nunca, se ve) tu recibiras las herencias por igual. Estamos Aquí porque madre Magia nos permitió venir para explicarte varias cosas entre eso tu herencia_ dijo mamá acariciandome la cara.

_Pero entonces... ¿Qué soy? _pregunté desconcertado.

_Tu eres Harry James Potter Evans Black Gryffindor Slytherin, nuestro hijo y un Zhioriel/Mehay _ dijo mi padre_ un Zhiorial es un ser mitad Drakon mitad Elfo del bosque mientras que un Mehay es un ser mitad Naga mitad Veela.

_Harry no nos queda mucho tiempo, pero quiero que recuerdes que te queremos y te amamos. Nos da igual lo que hagas siempre estaresmos orgullosos de ti, no tienes que desmostrar nada a nadia solo se tu mismo_ empezó a decir mi madre con lágrimas en los ojos_ no todo es lo que parece y cuando te topes con Sirius o Remus diles que te llaven al banc y que te hagan una prueba de Herencia urgentemente.

_ ¿Porqué? _pregunté aturdido ¿cómo que no todo es lo que parece? y ¿Porqué me tengo que hacer una prueba de Herencia.

_No hay tiempo ya en el banco lo descubriras_ vi a mi padre que estaba desapareciendo poco a poco al igual que mi madre_ no confies en tus amigos y bajo ninguna circustancia le digas lo que eres al director y mucho menos confies en el.

_Pero... _quería protestar el Director era como un abuelo para mi y mis amigos eran como mi familia.

_Escucha Harry cuando despiertes habrás desbloqueado dos dones los demás estan estan sellados. Esos dones son el ver el aura de las personas y ver sus pensamientos_ informó mi madre_ eso te ayudará a ver cómo son en realidad los que dicen ser tus 'amigos' o cómo es en realidad el director. Por eso quiero que tengas mucho Cuidado y hasta que no te hagas la Prueba de Herencia bajo ninguna circustancia quiero que mires los ojos a Dumbledore el puede leer mentes y hasta que los bloches no esten anulados podrá leer tu mente.

Shock, era la palabra exacta para definir como me encontraba.

_Confía es Sirius y Remus y que ellos tambien se hagan una prueba y aunque me duela decirlo confía en Snape_ dijo mi padre que tenía un aspecto translúcido_ también tiene que hacerse una prueba de Herencia ya que ha estado mucho tiempo bajo el ala de la cabra vieja.

_Te queremos mi pequeño_ dijo mama a punto de desaparecer.

_No me dejeis_ imploré abrazando a mi madre, no quería que se marcharan.

_Nunca nos iremos siempre estaremos contigo_ dijo Papá abrazandome tambien.

_ ¿Siempre? _pregunté dudoso.

_Siempre_ dijeron ambos a la vez que desaparecían y yo despertaba.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Prueba de Herencia parte 1

* * *

Harry despertó sobresaltado, recordando todo lo que soñó.

Sus padres, la prueba de herencia y la manipulación de Dumbledore.

Sus dones de ller la mente y ver el aura

Ahora que pensaba 'varias cosas tenían sentido; cuando Hagrid fue a por el en vez de un profesor o alguien del ministerio, que hablase mal se Slytherin.

O cuando en el andén vió a los Weasley preguntando donde estaba el andén nueve y tres cuartos, con todos los hijos que tenía y preguntaba donde quedaba la parada como si no lo conociera.

O que Ron entrara en su compartimiento diciendo que los demás estaban llenos... y posiblemente muchas cosas más.

Sacudió la cabeza y se fue al baño hizo sus necesidades y se vistió. Escribió tres cartas una para Sirius, otra para Remus y otra para Snape todas con un propósito: Quedar en el banco dentro de unos horas.

Cuando bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina vió a su tía Petunia. Ella tenía un aura entre amarillo y verde. Asco y celos: supo al instante.

_Tia Petunjia ¿te importaría que fuera hacia un lugar? Lo más probable es que puedas deshacerte de mi para siempre_ dijo Harry.

_(Suena bien y los vecinos no dirían nunca nada de nada, adiós anormales y bichos raros) De acuerdo_ dijo sin más.

Harry asintió y se dirigió a una calle sacó su varita y esperó al autobús noctambulo.

_Hola Stan_ saludó Harry_ al caldero chorreante por favor.

_De acuerdo ''Neville'' _dijo entre comillas Stan_ Al caldero chorreante Ernie!

Tiempo después...

Harry estaba en frente de el banco esperando y rezando por que aparacieran ellos tres... aunque de Snape lo dudaba pero imploraba con que viniera.

_ ¡Guauff!

Fué lo único que oyó antes de que un borrón negro lo tirara al suelo y le babeara la cara.

_Hocicos, basta me alegro de verte pero pesas_ intentaba reñir Harry a su padrino pero la risa no le dejaba.

_Ya Hocicos dejalo_ rió Remus apartando a Sirius de Harry_ hola cachorro ¿Todo bien? (Cuanto a crecido nuestro cachorro, cada vez se parece más a James pero tambien a Lily)

_Si, pero aun no podemos entrar, tenemos que esperar a alguien más_ dijo nervioso por la reacción de su padrino.

_ ¿A quién? preguntó Remus por Sirius que en esa forma no podía hablar.

_Por mi_ dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

_Gracias por venir Profesor Snape, Hocicos ya basta os lo explicaré todo dentro_ dijo; mas bien pidió Harry entrando en el banco quedando en frente de un duende.

_ ¿Se le ofrece algo? _dijo el Duende sin mirarle siquiera.

_Quisiera hablar con el que está a cargo de mis cuente y con el director del banco a ser posible por favor_ Pidió Harry amablemente haciendp que el duende lo mirase y luego irase su cicatriz.

_En seguida señor Potter_ dijo mientras le s hacía unas señas para que lo siguieran a un cuarto a parte_ esperen aquí por favor.

Unos minutos después aparecieron dos duendes.

_Hola señor Potter mi nombre es Grucdief y soy el duende que está a cargo de las cuentas de la familia Potter y el es Gringest nuestro rey y director del banco_ presentó uno de los duendes.

_Gracias, he venido aquí por que nunca e recibido ninguna notificación sobre mis cuentas, además de que me gustaría hacer un prueba de Herencia y me gustaría a ser posible que se los hiciera a ellos tambien_ pidió respetuoso señalando a los tres adultos detrás de ellos.

_ ¿Algún motivo en especial? _preguntó Gringest

_Una sola palabra: Manipulación_ dijo serio_ con las pruebas de Herencia no solo sabré mi patrimonio si no que descubriremos que es lo que nos hicieron.

_Ya veo y ellos están de acuerdo_ dijo mirando a los tres adultos.

_Yo confío en mi ahijado_ dijo Sirius que había vuelto a su forma humana una vez entraron en el despacho.

_Yo también lo haré_ dijo mirando con una sonrisa a quien consideraba un hijo.

_Si con ello acabamos con esto_ dijo Snape mirando a cierto perro pulgoso por el rabillo del ojo.

_Bien empecemos_ dijo Gringest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Pruebas de Herencia parte 2**

* * *

Gringest sacó varios pergaminos y una daga.

_Señor Potter, si no se importa con la daga hágase un corte en la mano y vierta varias gotas en el_ explicó Gringest mientras que entregaba la daga y un pergamino al joven.

Harry nervioso hizo lo que le pidieron y vertió varias gotas en el pergamino, que brilló de color dorado durante unos segundos hasta que paró y poco después en dicho objeto ponían varias cosas.

Harry cogió la primera hoja y se puso a leerla mientras que los otros tres procedían ha hacer lo mismo que Harry.

En el pergamino ponía lo siguiente:

—

Nombre: Harrison Potter Evans Bkack Gryffindor Slytherin Peverell

Edad: 15

Padres: James Charlus Potter y Liliane Marie Potter (de soltera Evans) [ambos fallecidos]

Padrino: Sirius Orion Black

Madrina: Marlene McKinnon (fallecida)

Guardián mágico: Albus Dumbledore (ilegal sin autorización de los padres o padrinos)

Contrato de matrimonio hacia: Ginebra Molly Weasley (ilegal no autorizado)

Raza: Zhioriel / Mehay / Mago

Lord de la casa Potter: Por parte paterna.

Lord de la casa Black: por parte paterna y por su padrino Sirius Orion Black

Lord de la casa Gryffindor: por parte paterna

Lord de la casa Slytherin: por parte materna

Lord de la casa Perevell: por parte materna y paterna.

Pruebas de Habilidades:

Natural en Encantamientos bloqueado 30% por Albus Dumbledore

Natural en Pociones bloqueado por Albus Dumbledore

Natural en Transfiguración bloqueado 85% por Albus Dumbledore

Magia sin varita bloqueado 90% por Albus Dumbledore

Magia no verbal bloqueado 90% por Albus Dumbledore

Magia elemental bloqueado por Albus Dumbledore

Habilidad regenerativa bloqueado 60% por Albus Dumbledore

Natural en Ruinas Antiguas y Animago bloqueado 100% por Albus Dumbledore

Magia parsel bloqueo casi roto

Magia curativa bloqueo 95% por Albus Dumbledore

Habilidad de ver auras bloqueo casi roto

Habilidad de leer la mente bloqueo casi roto.

Pruebas de Encantamientos y Pociones:

Encantamientos de obediencia puestos por Albus Dumbledore

Encantamiento de odio hacia Severus Snape y la casa Slytherin puestos por Albus Dumbledore

Pociones y Encantientos de Lealtad y/o amistad hacia La familia Weasley, Hermione Granger y Albus Dumbledore puestos por Albus Dumbledore y Molly Weasley

Poción de amor hacia Ginerva Molly Weasley puestos por Albus Dumbledore y Molly Weasley.

Trozo de alma sellado y reforzado por Albus Dumbledore.

Dinero sacado de la bóveda n°742 (bóveda de confianza de la familia Potter)

Total: 6.853 galeones

Sacado por Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore y Hermione Granger.

Libros de la familia Potter: 25% sacados por Albus Dumbledore y Hermione Granger

Libros de la familia Black: 35% sacados por Albus Dumbledore

Joyería de la familia Potter y Black: 40% y 25% sacados por Albus Dumbledore

—

Harry respiró hondo intentado calmarse mientras le pasaba a Grucdref el pergamino para que este poco después gritara en su idioma mil y una groserías.

Gringest al ver esto cogió el pergamino y lo leyó rápidamente.

_ Quiero todo el dinero, joyas, libros y demás que me han robado; _ empezó a decir con voz fría y baja_ quiero fuera de mi cuerpo los encantamientos y pociones; quiero esos bloqueos destruidos y quiero ¡Fuera de mi cuerpo el trozo de alma de ese ser! _acabó gritando haciendo que varios objetos se rompieran y el cuarto estuviera en movimiento.

_Harry, cálmate cachorro_ pidió Sirius con la voz ronca.

_Yo... _ lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos del joven mientras era abrazado por su padrino.

Lo último que recordaba fue el llamado de Remus antes de que la oscuridad lo llevara.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Resultados finales

* * *

Toda la cabeza le daba vueltas no sabía que había pasado. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y se vio en una sala y fie hay cuando lo recordó: la prueba de Herencia, el robo, los hechizos y pociones en su cuerpo, los bloqueos en este y finalmente un trozo de alma de Voldemort sellado en su frente.

Pero había algo diferente... se sentía más liviano, fuerte y poderoso que antes.

_Cachorro_ dijo una voz.

_Sirius ¿eres tú? _dijo asombrado y como para no estarlo su apariencia había cambiado radicalmente.

Ya no se veía desnutrido y sus ojos habían recuperado un brillo que nunca vio en él.

_Si, digamos que no eras el único manipulado, hechizado y vete tu a saber qué más_ murmuró asqueado_ (en verdad cuando pille a esa cabra la destriparé y le arrancaré todos y cada unos de sus pelos de esa maldita barba)

_¿Remus y el profesor Snape?_ preguntó preocupado.

_Aquí cachorro_ dijo una voz detrás de él y lo que vio lo dejo sin habla.

Remus parecía haber rejuvenecido muchos años, varias de sus cicatrices no se notaban, tenía mejor aspecto más musculatura, su pelo estaba con más color y sus ojos eran de un dorado líquido espectacular.

Mientras que Snape era otro cantar.

Su pelo ya no tenía grasa sino que era suave y dedos a, su piel era de un blanco como las muñecas de porcelana, su nariz ya no tenía esa forma si no que era recta y bien perfilada, sus ojos eran de un color onix pero si te fijabas bien veías notas de color marrón oscuro en ellas.

_ ¿Sorprendido señor Potter? _ dijo divertido Snape.

_ ¿Cómo ha pasado esto? _ preguntó Harry con la boca desencajada.

_Al mismo tiempo que tu te hacías tu Prueba de Herencia nosotros nos hicimos una similar_ empezó Sirius a contar.

_Con eso descubrimos que nuestras memorias fueron bloqueadas, estábamos bajo los efectos de varios hechizos y / o pociones y algún que otro conjuro oscuro como en el caso de Severus y Sirius_ continuó Remus.

_ ¿Ustedes dos sois pareja? _preguntó Harry después de ver detalladamente a su padrino y profesor.

_¿Cómo...?

_Por vuestras auras hay una especie de hilo rojo que se conecta entre las dos_ dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

_Ya veo _murmuró Remus pensativo _ (quizás el podría ver si **él** y yo... no, Remus aquello no tuvo que ver nada con la cabra maldita eso fue su culpa y mi cachorro murió por él a menos que... no, no pienses eso. Pero por que si no, no podría recordar eso. Porque la cabra me bloqueó mis recuerdos de **él** y yo).

Harry miraba a quien consideraba un tío con pena, intriga y furia.

Su aura era de un color entre gris, azul oscuro y negro.

Gris significaba que estaba deprimido; azul oscuro muy triste y negro con un profundo dolor.

_Y no solo nosotros cambiamos, cuando te desmayaste llamaron a varios duendes y medi-magos especialistas y no solo deshicieron nuestros bloqueos y quitaron los hechizos; también los tuyos_ informa su padrino mientras le enseñaba un espejo en el aparecía un joven de metro setenta y cinco, guapo con músculos y su tono de piel era de un tono canela, ya no era pálido como un fantasma, sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda increíble y ahí se dio cuenta de que no utilizaba gafas; su cicatriz apenas y era visible y su pelo antes que parecía un nido de pájaros era ahora manejable, suave, sedoso y con tonos rojo oscuro.

Ya no parecía aquel muchacho descuidado y desnutrido sino que parecía un joven saludable, lleno de vitalidad, fuerza confianza y carácter.

Que se preparasen todos los traidores porque su castigo iba a llegar y él se encargaría de ello...

Con sus propias manos si era necesario pero esa maldita cabra junto a aquellos que se hacían llamar sus amigos y familia; aquellos que lo traicionaron, que se burlaron de él y que lo utilizaron a su antojo controlándolo como les dio la gana, robándole y mintiéndole iban a pagar... incluso si era con su propia sangre.

Se acabó ser el Harry manipulado, llegó la hora de que conocieran al verdadero Harry James Potter.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Nueva alianza empieza la venganza

* * *

De aquel banco mágico salieron unos renovados Harry, Severus, Sirius y Remus, los cuatro con ansias de venganza. Y sin que ellos supieran el tercer bando de la guerra.

E iban a comenzar ahora con la ayuda de cierto escarabajo verde insoportable.

 _Al día siguiente..._

Se podía ver a una muy emocionada Rita Skeeter caminando hacia el Caldero Chorreante.

La razón: La verdad de lo que pasó en el torneo de los **cuatro** magos.

Contando por nada más y nada menos que Severus Snape. Y todo el mundo sabía que ese hombre odiaba al chico.

Aquello olía a primicia, ya podía ver los jugosos secretos detrás de las calumnias de Potter.

Pero cuando llegó al cuarto lo que vio la dejó muda y aterrorizada allí en frente suyo estaba nada más y nada menos que el prófugo Sirius Black.

A la derecha de este Harry Potter y detrás de este Remus Lupin antiguo profesor y por lo que sabia un licántropo.

_Hola Rita_ dijo Harry _ _Siéntate._

Y su cuerpo reaccionó al instante.

Una cosa interesante que había descubierto Harry era que si aplicaba una cierta cantidad de magia mientras hablaba las personas harían lo que el dijese.

_Dime Rita ¿qué harías si pudieras destruir y humillar a Dumbledore? _ preguntó Snape fríamente_ (solo espero que Potter tenga razón, quiero que ese maldito pague por separarme de **M** I esposo)

_Eso ¿Sería posible?_ preguntó asombrada_ (por culpa de ese maldito mi hermano pequeño murió. El sabía cosas sobre ese maldito y sé que fue él quien lo mató no un mortífago; pero claro quién culparía al líder de la luz)_ su aura se volvió negra y roja; Dolor e ira.

_Digamos que tenemos muchos informes donde se le acusan de tantas cosas que lo podrían condenar al beso_ informó Remus con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos_ (huelo su ira, ella ya sufrió por culpa de la cabra no dudará en unirse y con ello tendremos a alguien en el Profeta que nos ayude)

Rita pensó, aquello si era cierto podría haber justicia por la muerte de su hermano.

No le tomó mucho pensar su decisión.

_Aceptó _ y con ello se formó una alianza muy peligrosa.

Durante las siguientes horas le fueron hablando de lo que realmente pasó aquel 31 de octubre, como la cabra lo dejo con los Dursley, como vivió allí, como no supo de la magia hasta que cumplió los once, lo que pasa cada curso, las pruebas de Herencia etc...

Decir que Rita estaba furiosa era un eufemismo y fue en ese momento que Harry recordó el único consejo que le dio Vernon: **Escúchame muchacho: si haces enfadar a una mujer dale la razón en todo aunque no la tenga,** **consientela** **, regálale algo y siempre** **estate** **atento con ella. Pero si haces enojar a más de una mujer... Solo te diré huye a otro país cambia tu aspecto, consigue un trabajo y reza para que no te encuentren.**

Ese consejo era excelente... con mujeres muggles pero las brujas eran muy peligrosas por sí solas y la que tenían delante de ellos haría correr hasta al mismísimo Voldemort.

Después de un rato Rita salió con un brillo tenebroso en sus ojos... pobre, _pobre Albus Dumbledore_.

Nadie sabrá que lo golpeó hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

Su final se acercaba...

Mientras en el cuarto Harry acababa de escribir cinco cartas para: **William, Charlie, Percy, Fred y George y Arthur Weasley.**

Cada una con un objetivo.

Bill y Charlie que vinieran lo más rápido posible al banco, el primero con una carta adjunta del director Gringest; Percy sobre unos asuntos legales y financieros y lo necesitaba allí; Arthur, de parte de Remus para que no sospechase, para quedar en el callejón y este lo llevaría al banco; los gemelos para darles el dinero del premio y que trajeran a Ron con él.

Había estado pensando la noche pasada y se dió cuenta de que siempre estaba como algo ido y que hacía caso a lo que su madre o Ginny ordenaron junto con Hermione.

Sospechaba que ellos no fueron los únicos manipulados y lo iban a averiguar si o si.

El plan había comenzado la llama de la venganza encendida y ellos la avivaría.

* * *

 **HIKARI: ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: La furia silenciosa de Rita

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Dumbledore estaba cabreado no, mas bien furioso.

Su despacho se llenaba cada vez más y mas de vocifeadores, cartas etc...

Y todo por culpa de una persona...

Rita Skeeter y su publicación en el Profeta.

* * *

Mundo Mágico le falla a su héroe

Por: Rita Skeeter

Mis amados lectores, después de la tragedia con El Torneo de Los Tres Magos y con ello la muerte del joven mago Cedric Diggory; decidí hablar con nuestro héroe que vive con sus parientes muggles.

Lo que vi mis queridos lectores me partió el alma.

Siempre hemos estado oyendo que Harry Potter vive feliz y su familia lo ama; dejadme decirles que eso es una total MENTIRA.

Como lo leéis.

Los parientes por parte materna de nuestro querido héroe que por él es que estamos en tiempos de paz mientras él perdía a su familia a manos del supuesto criminal Sirius Black que ya que hablamos también es su padrino. Y digo supuesto porque nunca tubo juicio.

Así es mis lectores Sirius Black fue mandado a Azkaban sin ningún juicio todo esto ordenado por el antiguo Ministro de Magia Bartemius Crouch.

Esto me hace preguntar ¿Qué tipo de ministerio tenemos?

Mientras nosotros vivíamos felices nuestro Héroe no.

Según los vecinos y por lo que yo e visto con mis propios ojos nuestro héroe vive peor que un elfo doméstico; obligado a hacer todas las tareas de la casa, privado de comida o bebida e incluso de un lugar en el cual dormir.

Según unas fuentes fiables nuestro héroe vivía debajo de una alacena, hasta que recibió su carta de Hogwarts.

Cuando me enteré de aquello me costó unos minutos reponerme y después me enteré de una cosa alarmante:

Nuestro amado Héroe desde que tiene memoria fue discriminado, Golpeado e insultado por algo que no puede controlar.

Por su magia.

La magia accidental no se puede controlar en los niños y sus tíos les encerraban y le golpeaban grandes palizas por algo que nuestro héroe no podía controlar. Inclusive le encerraban sin comida ni agua. Hasta le obligaban a utilizar ropa de su primo Muggle que es casi el triple más grande que él.

Dumbledore nos ha jurado por años que el vivía feliz con su familia;

¿En que más nos habrá mentido?

¿Podemos confiar a nuestras familias (hijos, sobrinos o nietos) a el?

Lo digo porque durante estos últimos cuatros cursos las vidas de nuestras familias estaban en peligro y nosotros sin saberlo.

El primer curso de nuestro Héroe el profesor de DCAO desapareció

¿Raro no?

La verdad fue que murió, ya que durante su viaje fue poseído por un espíritu maligno.

Nuestros descendientes convivieron con tal ente peligroso y ¿queréis saber que hizo el director?

Nada.

No hizo nada fue una vez más Harry Potter quien salvó a nuestros niños de ese espíritu oscuro.

En segundo hubo varios ataque de pretificaciones.

¿Recordais?

Nunca nos dijeron que fue el causante de esto, yo os lo diré: UN BASILISCO

Así es, El monstruo de la Cámara de los Secretos de la casa Slytherin Era un Basilisco.

Una alumna fue secuestrada y llevada a la cámara y ¿quién tuvo no solo salvar a la chica sino que arriesgar su vida?

Exacto, Harry Potter quién fue discriminado en segundo curso por hablar parsel (la lengua de las serpientes).

Este Don lo recibió como una especie de premio por parte de madre magia por vencer al que no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Aún después de los insultos desprecios y más cosas nuestro Pequeño Héroe se arriesgó para protegerles. Solo tenía doce años y fue empujado a ello.

A lo que yo me pregunto ¿estamos educando bien a nuestros niños?

¿Solo por ser seleccionados a Slytherin somos malos?

Hay que recordar que el mismísimo Merlín fue de esa casa.

En tercero dementores, vuelvo a preguntarme ¿que tipo de ministerio tenemos?

Dementores, criaturas que se alimentan de felicidad, en un lugar lleno de niños felices, sin ningún auror para protegerles.

La verdad me extraña que Dumbledore o el misnisterio lo permitiera. Esas criaturas son oscuras e incapaces de controlarse.

Siento ser descortés o mal hablada pero... ¿Dumbedore está senil o qué?

Y ya en cuarto curso lo que no pasó: Harry Potter injustamente tenía que entrar en el torneo.

¿Quién fue el responsable?

Alastor Moody o Más bien dicho Barty Crouch Jr. mediante una poción multijugos.

¿Cómo el director no se dió cuenta de esto?

¿Es este el líder de la 'luz'?

Fue despreciado por todos incluso por su propia casa.

Luego enfrentarse a una dragón, nadar en el lago negro y finalmente el laberinto.

Todos sabemos que La Copa te llevaba directamente al principio ¿no?

Mentira

Según una fuente del ministerio esto fué lo que pasó; Crouch Jr. transfiguró la copa para convertirla en un traslador para llevar al joven Potter hacia algún lugar.

Eso me hace preguntar

¿Y si lo que dijo nuestro Héroe es cierto?

¿Y si quién-vosotros-sabeis a vuelto?

Si eso es verdad solo puedo decir una cosa: QUE MERLÍN SE APIADE DE NUESTRA ALMA.

Sin más vuelvo a decir que le fallamos; nuestro héroe a arriesgado su vida una y otra vez para protegernos y nosotros

Nunca me e sentido tan furiosa y avergonzada en toda mi vida.

¿Qué tipo de personas somos si dejamos que un niño (POR QUE ESO ES LO QUE UN NIÑO) se haga cargo de todo?

Lo digo de nuevo, le fallamos y solo espero tener una oportunidad para expiarlo.

Espíritus malignos y sus poseiones: página tres.

Basiliscos: Página cuatro.

Dementores: Página cinco.

Las pruebas del torneo de los 'Cuatro' magos: página siete.

¿Que es la poción multijugos?: pagina doce.

Barty Jr. y Bartemius Crouch: página trece.

* * *

En otro lugar Harry, Sirius y Severus, Que estaban esperando a Remus y los Weasley, estaban riendo en Gringost a carcajada limpia mientras leían el artículo.

En verdad Rita sabía como hundir a la gente con simples palabras.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


End file.
